Stroy of a Lost Love
by Zuliet
Summary: Story of a girl JoJo fell in love with, how she and him came to be. Bad summary, JUST READ.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my names.

Chapter1: orphaned

Note from the author: this story and the chapters to follow are seeing through the eyes of a girl JoJo knows before the movie takes place and loves after.

It's been this way all my life. My as me and my twin, Yolen's. Moving in and out of foster homes, really uncaring about whether we get adopted or not. New faces, new people, new temporary sibs. Like I care. I knew somewhere, sometime, we had a real mother. A real father, but I know they're dead. That's why they never came back. Yolen and I were dropped at the door step of the Whoville orphanage at the age of just a few months, with a note saying:

Dear whomever this may concern,

Please take care of my children. For I cannot take care of them myself. The girl is named Zalia and her brother, Yolen. They are twins; their birth day is July 10, 1996. If I don't return asking for my babies no matter what age, that means I am dead, along with my husband. When they get older show them this note. My babies I love you.

Signed,

Asya

AKA mother

When we were about maybe seven we saw the note, just like our mother had instructed. Asya (a-sigh-a) a lovely name. But an odd one just like our own. Asya and Ike Jones we guessed was our parents. They turned up missing about a year after we had been at the orphanage according to our prison guard…um…I mean our foster monster…um…I really meant our foster _**MOTHER.**_

So, we just move from family to family. From person to person like a toy that's been passed around the room in kindergarten. Every body's seen it. It's nothing new, but we're just a few of the ten children at Whoville orphanage. Everybody is supposed to be happy, I guess we're the exception to that rule, always have been. But, again, like I care, I could live on my own if I have to. I could also support my black haired brother. I remember when we were little Yolen coming up and asking "Zalia, do you ever think we'll have a real mommy and daddy, and be able to stay." I always just used to look at his hopeful face and, say "I don't know Yolen but I hope so. I don't like the moving around." Then I'd sigh and go back to whatever I was doing before he interrupted, usually it was when I was in my room singing. Not like my foster monster at the orphanage let me sing, or draw and paint for that matter. She always says "I you're gonna sing it's gonna be lullabies, and if you're gonna draw it's gonna be drawings for the littler kids." It always used to bug me at first but as I got older I got better at sneaking in a sketch book and colored pencils, or water or oil paints. Whatever it was I wanted to use. And I skillfully hid them under my bed; even on cleaning day I was able to hide them… under the floor boards in the hall. Then I would go out in the middle of the night and silently remove them and put the boards back into place. And it always seemed as though they would greet me when out in the air again. A silent, swift hello. I always greet them back with a nod.

_Ah! My friends welcome back to light. _I always used to think. I always thought I was going to break into song every time I would paint, but instead all I would do and still do is paint about music, the only thing I could do. Since I couldn't sing without everybody at my door listening. Then get grounded for undermining the authority of an elder, yeah right, she's like what, um…about only 30, yet she still doesn't know that in away I am older then her but I just play along with the game. The game of life, the one the Whos insist is always happy and sweet, but as I got older, I learned the truth …life wasn't always this great and that's when I remembered. I remembered what I had long forgotten…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: for this part I sort of incorporated a sailor moon story. Yes, I still remember it. I also only own my names.

Chapter2: long ago in a killer past

Killer past. That's what I have. I remembered at the age of eight what I was, and where I came from. It was 3000 years ago, on a speck, on the moon my story really started. One hundred brothers, I had. I was a princess. But then an evil in our world on the speck arose and a war started, me and my 100 brothers were first to go.

Everybody died, my mother with her last breaths and last ounce of power sent everyone to a speck on earth to be reborn only, I with a memory of the war and the planet, but we were sent 3000 years into the future. You know what I say. Immortal my ass. Our people were supposed to be immortal, all of us but we seemed to died too easy. But the only reason I died was because my prince did. Yes, I fought, I fought for days as did my prince, but it was the end of me when he died. My hundred brothers before me, we died youngest to oldest. I was seventeen at the time. I was a good height and size as was my prince. JoJo… was that prince which I loved, the odd couple we were. He was as tall as the mayor and I was as tall as his mother. Like now I had white waist length hair, dyed black underneath if I wish to sneak out. Also, like now, my eyes were solid black. Scaring any on looker…except JoJo. He was not afraid, he liked my eyes, of course that was about seven years before, when we were ten and about half that height maybe even shorter, I don't know.

I couldn't believe what I remembered…JoJo and I had been together seven years when we died, I couldn't believe it. He was the mayor's son here; no way he would be interested in me. I think that even now telling you, I sit in my room with where my adopted mom has put me. She has just brought my brother and I…dare I say it… home. Our home. Though, I could do without the hideous blue stripped wall paper. But I don't mind my 99 new brothers, I being the oldest of the 101 of us, then Yolen being a few minutes younger than me. I bet they're gonna force me to be a prep as does every adult. Except the foster monster, she couldn't care less. I'm thirteen and a little shorter then JoJo but I like tall guys. Makes them all the better to kiss. All the better to be with and love.

My only regret about my past here, is what I did when I was eight and nine. I got involved with the exact same people who destroyed my first way of life. I got involved with, a group of people called "Nether World" they plotted to destroy peace, and I joined them, because I was mad, mad at the world, mad at everything for taking away the life that I knew, and then forgot, then remembered again. But I could never be mad at JoJo, never my JoJo; I always called him mine, it didn't matter if he was with anyone else, as long as I could find a way for us to be together again, but not by accident. I wanted to see him again since we were ten.

His family came to adopt three girls. That whole week everybody was buzzing with joy. Except for me. I had no wish to either be accepted or adopted. Even now that I have a family I wish they would have just left me until I was eighteen and I wouldn't have to live in the orphanage any longer.

That's what I wish, but that's not what happened as you can clearly see.

But back on the day I met JoJo my whole, entire life changed. He was almost exactly like me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own my names

Chapter3: The day I fell in love again.

It was the first of May, when the McDodd's (the mayoral family) came to the orphanage. Each and every person, boy or girl got up early and got ready, hoping to get adopted…well almost every one. Except me and Yolen, we decided to hide in our rooms until the visitation was over. My room was black, red and lilac, with black out curtains; no light ever entered my room. That's where I was when they arrived. Now every girl said that the mayor's son was a looker (to put it) but they had never laid eyes on him. I guess because they were all younger than me and not about to go into high school. Of course, Yolen and I went to school with him…or so I heard. I had never even seen him, I would have known him if I did, everybody knew, JoJo. I only knew what I remembered and that was little, at the time. They arrived in a pack or group or whatever you want to call it. Eighty-six girls, I counted, _and they want three more, plus it looks like Mrs. McDodd is already pregnant_, I thought. I saw them walk to the front doors, well Sally more waddling from her stomach. Eighty-six girls, the mayor and his wife, but no JoJo, not a boy in sight. , the prison guard, the foster monster, or to you it's the foster mother. She was as mean they get in Whoville, I was told. The most evil and hateful person in all the land. She came out to greet them with a fake smile. I opened my curtains just long enough to see the mayoral family and to hurt my eyes. I closed the curtain and walked over to my bed. White comforter and lilac and black sheets covered my small, twin size bed with a rickety frame, of course it was good enough for me, some place to put my art supplies. I sat on the bed rubbing my eyes. When there came a soft knock, it was Lolla, she was a few years younger than me, and had purple hair she was my best friend. The one I could rely on.

"Aren't you coming down stairs?" she asked. I noticed she had on her best slacks and shirt. _Oh, no. Not her, too. I hope she's not dressing up for the mayor's son. I didn't think she'd be into it. Especially after that guy from, the hobby shop said he would think about adopting her._

"Lolla, I thought I told you already that I wasn't coming down" she looked at me.

"Why not? I thought the whole goal of an orphanage; even with the prison guard, was to find family for unfortunate children, like ourselves. And just think about being part of the mayoral family." She looked at me. Her pink eyes wide and filled with hope "oh, come on, Zalia. I mean it's THE MAYORAL FAMILY. At least come for some moral support. For a frwend." She gave me her puppy dog pout, the one that hit my soft spot.

I sighed "fine"

"Good and don't you blow me off this time, missy"

"I won't" she hopped over and gave me a hug and then bounced away. Sometimes it was like I was her make shift mother. Of course she was only seven at the time, I was ten. I sighed again.

"Might as well get this over with" I changed into what I thought was a respectable dress. It was, of course, black and gray stripped and had a squared front and long, fur tight sleeves. The dress was too tight to even consider slipping my whopod, which I had gotten from a friend who was adopted, into one of the square pockets on the front, which, in more than one accusation, I had thought about removing.

I walked down stairs to join Lolla in line as the mayor and his wife looked to see which one they wanted to interview first. When he came to me I saw him shiver, and heard him mumble, "I'll be, she could be a girl, JoJo" what did he mean, I wondered. I looked back at him and said

"I'm only here for a friend's moral support; I have no wish to be adopted."

Lolla looked at me and nudged my arm and the look she gave me was warning. The monster came up behind me and said "you'll have to excuse her rude behavior. She's…well, quite a handful. Why, don't you go to your room?"

I looked at her and said "why don't you go shove your false sweetness up your ass. Your really are the foster monster aren't you. Denise." I turned and hulled myself up stairs, with a slight smirk. I had finally stood up to her. After that the mayor and just looked after me as I walked. I had never seen her like that, in all my time here, it was the first time she didn't retort, for first time she didn't have anything to say. But at that point I didn't care, all I cared about was my room and nice soft mattress underneath me. Though for that I probably wouldn't eat for a week, but at that moment I was glad. I got to my room and I went in. I changed back into what I had on before. Plain black pants, a red tube top and a black cover up.

The only thing I heard the mayor stutter was  
"go explore" and then the patter of eight-six pairs of feet. Wait…no eighty-seven. But how…_JoJo._ Raced through my mind. I curled up in a ball on my bed, before taking out my new sketch book. All my old ones were under the floor boards in the hall. I started to draw and hum, when my door creaked open and there stood a boy and about seven girls in the door frame.

I looked at them and they smiled.

"Hi" the tallest one said "I'm Jackie"

"We girls think it was brave of you to stand up to , we know she can be a little mean." Another one said.

I let out a brief laugh "a little mean, you don't know the half of it" I leaned back against the wall at the top of my bed "after that little comment; she probably won't feed me for a week, or two. It's nothing new."

"That's terrible" the boy finally said. I looked at him.

"So you do speak, I was beginning to wonder"

"Huh?"

"Nothing" I said shaking my head.

"We heard you singing" Jackie said "It was quite beautiful."

"Actually I was only humming and thanks if only the pris…I mean the foster mon… foster mother, excuse me, knew that. I can only sing lullabies when she's around."

"That's terrible" Jackie said "by the way these are my sisters" she said pointing each girl out "Hazel, Ashley, Sarah, Summer, Autumn, and Diana"

"Charmed" I smiled.

Then she pointed to the boy "and this is my big, brother JoJo"

I fell of the bed with shock and they gasped.

I popped my head about the corner of the bed.

"I do know, you. My twin brother Yolen and I were expecting someone…"

"Different" JoJo finished

"yeah, and apparently all the girls in the orphanage thought that, too. That's why they dressed like that. I mean they're not like me. Not body's like me. Not even my twin, he's nothing like me. But he's okay, they're all okay. It's, wow, I guessed you surprised us. I guess you're in a way, like me. Unique." I smiled and crawled our my bed to stand in front of him.

"I guess we'll let you two, talk." Hazel said, and ushered her sisters out the door.

I shifted from foot to foot.

"so, um…I guess you heard my episode with the prison guard" I asked embarrassed.

He chuckled "yeah, it must be pretty bad around here, but I do have a question, why don't you want to be adopted?" he looked in to my eyes the only guy who ever has, the only person for that matter.

"I guess…well…I guess I feel I don't need a family. I've never had one. Yolen and I were dropped off here when we were about six months old. So I don't know love all that well, except for my brother. I've never had someone to love."

"So the concept of 'family' is like another language"

"Yeah, but I'm not always alone I…well…I have music to keep me company."

He stared wide eyed "you think I'm an idiot don't you" I asked

"No, I think I just found a friend"

"Huh?"

"You're just like me. You love music."

"So? I also love art and because I'm not a loud to sing, I paint music."

"You must be a wonderful artist"

"Do you want to see some"

He nodded. "hold on" I said and ran into the hall. I pulled up the floor board took out my sketch books and replaced them, then ran back into my room. I had gotten out my five recently filled ones.

"Come sit on the bed with me" I turned on my dim light, and sat on the bed. JoJo hesitated before coming to sit next to me. I gave him a sketch book and he opened it. Then, his eyes grew wide, apparently I am a good a good artist. By the time we were done, it was two hours later, and we were on the roof. It was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I could hear his sisters and parents yelling for him inside the building, but didn't tell him. All I wanted was a friend and I knew my memories were right, he had to be my prince. By the time every one found us it was five o'clock.

The mayor looked at us talking, when they found us and I thought I almost saw him smile.

"There you two are! So, are you two getting along?"

JoJo shot me a look saying I told you so, and I laughed because he said his dad would ask that. He looked at us confused.

"Yes, Mr. Mayor we are. I just wish that JoJo didn't have to leave, this is the most fun I've ever had. We have so much in common, it's not even funny. But I guess JoJo has to go." By then I was laughing so hard my eyes were watering, I wiped my eyes and got up. JoJo stood up after. I kissed JoJo on the cheek and saw his face glow red. I put one hand on his cheek and said "good-bye JoJo, I guess I'll see you around" he hugged me and I squeezed him back. We pulled away and he waved and said "good-bye, Zalia" and started to walk away with his family when one of the girls piped up.

"hey, daddy" she said "do you think she could…stay the night?"

"but…" he started then looked at JoJo's eyes and said "I guess if it's ok with "

He looked at her and she smiled

"really" I said

"yeah" she replied "you made me realize how cruel I've been to you and your brother and the other kids, so you can go"

"thanks" I said. And hurried over to JoJo, and thanked Hazel. I realized that day I would no longer be the way I was before.

Meeting JoJo had changed my life and now I realized that I had fallen in love all over again.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fighting Here, and Now

"Zalia" my new mother calls. _Mother_ such a foreign word, I've never had one. Unless you include the prison guard. But she was a _foster_mother, my mother at the Whoville orphanage. But now, after thirteen years, of putting up with her, I have a mother… and a father, ones who want me. It's all so foreign, it's all mine, mine to enjoy and indulge and wallow in. _MY_ room, finally a place to paint, to be me and show off the real me. I don't really think they care who I am at home, ah home a sweet word, but I think, _think _they're going to turn me, or try to, turn me into a prep. A _prep _ME, I don't think so, unless they can find a way to hide who I am. Everybody knows me. The white hair and onyx eyes, the shortest and smallest who. I ponder for a moment on the subject then decide I'll think about it later. Right now the 'rents were have people over to me. New aunts, uncles and grandparents, new people I should know and talk to, and _apparently_ new friends.

I turn and walk out the door and the carpeted steps. I hear talking and laughing and oh's and ah's. I continue quietly down the steps, Yelp's and Whosley's are gathered in the huge living room. The Yelp's are my mother's family and the Whosley's are my dad's.

My mom is the mayor's secretary and my dad is the head chairman, and I have been told that he actually called the _mayor _a _boob._Probably not a smart move, but any way. I walk over, hands in the pockets of my pants, and stand in the arch way, Yolen comes to my side. My contrast, but my counterpart.

"Are you ready for this" my black haired, blue eyed brother asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I sigh. We clear our throats and people divide the room in two, leaving a clearing in the middle for us. My brother seems to tower over me as we walk down the aisle cleared. People stare down at us; I feel their eyes boring their way into my skull.

_Why is this bothering me so, I don't give a crap what they think. _I think to myself not daring say to say it out loud, but telepathy between me and my twin, allow me to know he feels the same way. Me as nervous as I am, I am mentally and physically emotionless, if that makes sense. I feel…nothing, I am an emotionless rock. For now I am, Zalia Whosley…ew. Maybe I'll just stick with Zalia. Or how about…Zalia Yelp. Uh…still, no.

We walked up to the front of the crowd. Everyone just stared, I think they were…afraid. We were unlike them. We were Goth, they were sophisticated. We change tires, they change rules.

Total opposites, I personally didn't, care people always stared. Mom walks up behind us and said

"This is Zalia" pointing to me "and this is Yolen, her twin"

I see moment in the crowd, wait, I think someone fainted.

"Now it's okay people" dad walked up behind us "we plan to change them"

"Even if we can't change them at home, we hope to change their appearance out in public"

Oh, my GOD, I thought.

_Excuse me_, I feel like saying but I can't talk because I know if I do I'll scream, and start yelling at all of these goddamn preps and sophisticated people. When a certain face catches my eye. _The mayor, his wife and family. I guess important to know. But…is JoJo here. _I see a black and gray stripped shirt _my prince…. _I still can't talk.Everyone is till staring but I feel one pair of eyes burning into to me, JoJo's brown honey colored eyes were staring. Either dumb founded or sorry. I never was able to interpret his moods, only silent words, and have a silent convo.

The people in the room don't know what to say, so I just walk from in front of the room. I brush by JoJo and nodded toward my room. He nods, and while I walk up stairs, he slips away from his family.

When we get up to my room, I shut the door.

"So" I say

"So" he repeated

"It's been a while" I look at my feet.

"Yeah"

"How have you been? I've been looking for at school…or at least at first. Then, when I didn't find you, I figured I had made a mistake and thought it was only my imagination."

"My family and I have been fine. I've been looking for you, too."

"Really?" I ask and he nods.

"That's when it figured I'D only dreamt you. I guess, you always have guys falling all for you"

"You'd be surprised…I don't"

"Really" he asked intrigued

"Yeah, everybody thinks I'm strange, that I'm a rebel and wish to kill everyone, they think I'm emo, goth, and is plotting world domination, but I've heard boys do think I'm BEAUTIFUL, but none ask me to go out because…get this…apparently I murder my boyfriends and eat theirs guts…raw" he looked at me in horror, then disgust, then laughed "I'm serious that's what they think" and I throw my hands up.

"And so am I, Whos these days" he chokes

"I know"

"I mean come on, Zalia, you murder your boyfriend and eat their raw guts. Uh…that's bit violent, and let's face it gross."

" I know"

"It's so nice being able to talk…and to someone who understands."

"Yeah, a once in a life time, person." _A once in a never life. _I add in my head _I don't think he's ready for the truth, not yet. I'll tell him that…well later._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: I figured since, Zalia was going to tell him the truth later, you should know the story. **

**Chapter 5: My beginning**

3 millennia ago my story began, on the moon, on a speck. It didn't have a name though, or at least not a proper one. We just called it the moon. My family created our world from scratch, we were the first beings. It's difficult to explain our origins and beginning. So let me tell you where I come in. I was born 17 years before the destruction of our world. Destroyed by the Nether World, they were lead by Caprona. She was my mother's nemesis since childhood, it started out as stupid kid things like toy stealing, hair puling etc. but as they grew it got worse. Until Caprona was jealous of my mother's rule and she that 3,000 years after she took rule all would die. Technically I was still a child, because no one from my world could truly die, or at least truly die easily. Except almost everyone on the moon stopped aging at 21, it varies for different people some it's younger and others it's older. So I was full grown, I stopped aging at 16. I was 17 when I died, so was JoJo.

I had met him about 10. We were forced together; an arranged marriage, our parents thought we should meet each other early. I thought I wouldn't like him, because my parents said I would. Same went for him. Then I saw him, and when I did I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest. I was nervous in the first place(for some reason *cough*damn you Fate and Destiny*cough*), but when I saw him I saw my parents were right. I mean he looked okay, he looked like he'd understand me, but looks can be deceiving . I merely walked into the great hall, while JoJo was being pushed and struggling to get back through the door to run. But then he turned and looked at me. His expression was telling me he was as shocked as me. He staggered forward. Then sighed and bowed, I bowed back.

"Your majesties" _all too polite_, I wanted to growl, but I kept the inhuman part of me hidden. I was a monster underneath. All the humanity had been drained from me at birth to help create and fuel the powerless creatures I ruled. I was and am a monster with huge black angel wings that, when not in use, turn into a tattoo on my back. But I'm also…a cat demon, I guess you would call it. I can choose if I want my ears and tail, though. I can also choose if I want my wings. As well as any inhuman part.

But at birth all the royals have to give up their humanity. They gave up everything until they were just raw power and emotion. We are creatures of night, of ages; we are shadows of forgotten pasts. Of unknown presents and unpredictable futures. We're misunderstood.

I looked him up and down as he stood. _No way! That's no fair, Fate! That's against the rules! He's CUTE! AHHHHHH!!!! _Then I could have sworn I heard a chuckle or laugh or both, Fate, was behind it, I knew it. I thought _why did my parents have to be right?! _By then if could blush I would have. But I couldn't, it was a good thing I didn't have a heartbeat, but as for him, I could have swore I heard his heart jump and skip. _Ha, ha! Human! TAKE THAT!! _AH! I used to love playing with humans' heads its entertaining what you can find. Nothing's really a secret it's always right there on the tip of their tongues. Ha, ha! My, my, my I don't know, I really don't but anyway I went out and stood in front of him and bowed back out of respect. "Your majesty" I spat.

I saw him stagger backwards, I laughed under my breath

"Now, now, love. Play nice and go out to the garden" my mother said

I stood back up, "yes, mom" I spat again and stalked off toward the garden.

Once I was outside, I took a deep breath. White, black, red, blue, yellow, lilac, and pretty much every other color in the rainbow colored roses were everywhere.

"Follow me" I muttered in disgust at the creature following me, with light steps. I heard him looking around; his breath came in short, quick gasps.

"Where…where are we go…going" he started to shake as we drew near my part of the garden, the chilliness could go right through to the bone of humans.

"We're going where no human has gone before. Who no one other than me, a few of my close brothers, and my parents has been to. No one else has been here." I said as we went through a creaky black, iron gate covered in a red climbing rose with a thick iron lock. I unlocked it when he wasn't looking. I walked to a bench in the middle of a flower garden, which had withered flowers and patted the area next to me.

"Sit" I said softly.

"This is your garden. It looks dead."

I looked at him "now but watch" I turned back to the garden and clapped then spread my hands apart and a gold veil followed them and covered the flowers. The roses came from their withered state and perked up a little and turned gold, silver, white, black, lilac, and red. The rare silver and gold roses were a present for my eighth birthday. My parents told me I could plant a garden, and I chose the old flower garden. Because it was so far away it never got tended to, until I went out there every day and got them growing. Then I hid them under a magical veil that kept them nourished and then I had my abode.

"I planted it, when I was eight. I seeds were a birthday present. But I had to wait 'til spring. Isn't much you can in mid to late November?"

"I guess not"

"so the following spring I was out here digging away and setting a special veil over it only I can lift"

I looked from the garden to him then back at the garden.

I sighed "I guess what I'm trying to say I; I want to be friends, JoJo. I don't want to hate the guy whose gonna be glued to my sighed for the next few millenniums or more" I laughed. I looked at him, and stared him in the eyes with a soft expression "it's nice to get away from it all once in a while, ya know. Hell, I do a whole bunch of things outside the castle I'm not supposed to, like being outside the castle, cursing, um… not pronunciating things, and all that good stuff" I smiled, the smile that drove boys crazy. But he didn't budge; he simply smiled and said "I don't do that on a regular basses"

I giggled he looked at me with searching eyes.

"I'm not usually like this all giggly. I usually just stay in my room, because well I'm different but I can tell you know all about that" he nodded solemnly. I looked away embarrassed.

"I know how you feel; I don't really want to run the kingdom, like my father"

"Nether do I, but we all have a choice to make. I really want to be well…"

"What?" he looked at me

"I what to be an artist, and musician, and singer. But…mother would never approve"

"I want to be a musician and inventor, not the crazy kind though, like that weird inventor dude up of Raven's Hill"

"yeah, TOTAL nut job!" after that we sat there for hours, just talking and laughing. Then almost every day JoJo would come by and we'd go to the garden and talk or look at flowers or I'd tell him history. Never revealing what I was. But when I did it was bad, not some thing I want to reflect on, you're just gonna have to bear with me.

Until the war against Caprona, we were inseparable. If something was wrong we'd go to each other, no matter what it was. We were always together. Live together, and die together, and during the war that's what we did, and fought together. I taught how to be a predator, the week after he finally excepted the monster I was.

But here on earth, in Whoville, on our little speck, it's going to be worse until I can convince him not to be scared for his life, and accept me and know I would never hurt him. It's going to be like it was before I told him. Secrets, lies and cover ups.


End file.
